


Enabler

by Anonymous



Series: Captivated Capture [3]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Her first instinct was to stop Soren from any further idiocy, before he acted on whatever impulse was building inside of him. But when those green eyes opened and Claudia could see the same burning in them… well…





	Enabler

**Author's Note:**

> We'll return to our regularly scheduled calren snippets after this very short claudia break.

Soren was keeping something from her.

Her brother wasn’t always obvious at times - while he wasn’t as sharp as she was, he did have some tact and the capability to keep somethings under wraps, but she could tell - there was something he wasn’t telling her. It showed every time it was his turn to take care of Callum - his eyes would go wide briefly and then have this look about them and his mannerisms would give away some sort of trepidation that was very unlike him.

She chalked it up to some sort of guilt of having to keep the prince in chains like this - so when Soren asked her to not tell their father they’d found Callum until they got hold of Prince Ezran and the egg? Well, she felt that had been a bit odd if not underhanded to their father. Claudia didn’t like keeping things from her father - not only because he was their father but she felt like it was impossible to do so. Their father seemed all knowing at times, too powerful even.

And yet, she was willing to do so because of that look on Soren’s face - as if something bad would happen if they would tell their father they’d captured Callum. Her analytical mind took it all in - Soren's hesitancy, their father's demands... and decided that perhaps it would be best to keep Callum a secret for now.

So they kept it from their father.

For her, it was about having the upper-hand - they were still doing their father's bidding and were half way there, but for Soren? The look of relief on Soren's face and the tension easing off those shoulders spoke of something more.

At first, she thought maybe it was some sort of pride thing - not wanting their father to think they had failed just because they only managed to capture one half of the princes, but Claudia was beginning to suspect it was something else entirely.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she caught Soren giving Callum a drink. Normally that wouldn't be something out of the ordinary, but with the way Soren's eyes roamed Callum's neck as his head was tipped back, adam's apple working as he swallowed each gulp... Claudia wasn’t sure what Callum would think of that hungry look on her brother's face. Her first instinct was to stop Soren from any further idiocy, before he acted on whatever impulse was building inside of him. But when those green eyes opened and Claudia could see the same burning in them… well…

It was then she gave Soren more and more shifts of watching Callum while she focused more on trying to find Ezran. She had simply told Soren that with her magic prowess it made more sense for her to search and with his strength for him to be responsible for their captive party. She briefly wondered if her enabling was a good thing or not - allowing Soren to indulge in this growing… thing… with Callum wasn’t necessarily a good thing. But it wasn’t a bad thing either.

If anything, Claudia was certain it would be a game changer.

Despite her loyalty to her father, she knew the differences between right and wrong, she knew more than she let on to her father, definitely more than Soren knew as well.

She hummed to herself as she flipped her newest book open, her steps light as she walked away from the scene she’d just encountered; a cunning smile cutting across her lips, curving them upward in a dangerous slash as she felt her own plans begin to click together like clockwork.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure canon will later prove me wrong, but i want to believe that Claudia and Soren will eventually team up with the others or at least be on their side :'D


End file.
